A Halo of Devastation Around Us
Synopsis A group of intergalactic worshippers come to Earth in order to fullfil their deceased ruler's lifetime destiny: to kill Miguel Tennyson. Plot Maltha is seen running down a large, dirty construction zone. He is seen holding his weapon and is running towards a large building, where a blast occurs. Another blast is shown and then XLR8 is seen being hurled out of the building. He lands roughly on the cold, dirty surface and gets up quickly. "Alrighty then," he says, shaking himself. The figure appears in sight and appears to be a bounty hunter robot, aiming its arm weaponary device at XLR8. XLR8 dashes over to the side of the robot and the robot misses its target 5 times. "Haha, can't get me now, huh Niney?" asked XLR8, speeding around the bounty hunter robot. It aimed its machine arm at XLR8 and blasted him right into the sky. Maltha blasted a web around the bounty hunter, known as Ninenine, and rips it off, only to blast Maltha's weapon onto the road, where it gets crushed by incoming traffic. "Ummm, Mig! I need some backup here!" shouted Maltha. An orange flash occurs and Magmageddon is seen behind the bounty hunter. "Hola there," said Magmageddon, before he blasted Ninenine with fire and lava. Later on, plumbers come down to Earth and take her unconscious body to prison in space. "So, Maltha, what happened back there, with your weapon and all?" asked Mig. Maltha looked over to the road and saw it still being hit by cars. "Umm, well, she took it from me," said Maltha, obviously lying to Mig. "Ugh, let's just go to Mr. Yogurtine's...I'm so starved," said Mig. The two walked down the busy streets and walked over to Mr. Yogurtine's location, when all the suddenly a large buzz was heard. "Ya hear that?" asked Maltha, looking around. "Of course, wonder what it is," said Mig, not so curious about it as Maltha is. Just then 5 ships neared Earth's surface and surronded Mig and Maltha. The two tried running away but a large forcefield came down around them. "I don't think so!" shouted Mig, as he slapped down the gamatrix and became Spiker. Spiker barged through the forcefield but got thrown back by how strong it was. Just then a loud, booming voice was heard above, making Spiker jump up in shock. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here guys, our leader killer," said the loud voice. The other blimps began laughing as well and then quieted up. "OH MY GOODNESS! THESE are level 25 airships! The last 5 in the whole known universe, VERY VERY dangerous," said Maltha, in an alarmed tone. "Ummm, okaaayyy...wait a minute. What do you mean by 'leader killer'?" said Spiker. "HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed all the 5 aliens. "I think you would know who we are and who you killed...TWICE!" shouted the booming voice. "Um, no, I killed a lot of bad guys in my days...or, injuired them so badly they couldn't even return to me," said Spiker. "Does Corrolieis ring a bell, earthling?" asked the booming voice. Mig froze and turned back and stared up at the 5 aliens. "I do," said Mig, in a seemingly low and calm voice. "That's OUR boss, pitiful spec. You murdered our boss, now it's time to return the favor and fullfill our master's dream...killing you," said the deep voice. Just then beeps were heard and little holes opened in each of the airships. A large blue light sparkled down to the ground and formed 5 giant monsters. "THAT'S why they were all banished from the universe and put into captivity," said Maltha. Mig gulped and stared up at his new foes. "Scared little human?" asked the voice. "Of course not. I got my own powers, unlike you idiots who are too scared to even show yourselves to me," said Mig, activitating the gamatrix. "You think your little monsters a big? Well, I'm about to show you something way bigger!" shouted Mig. Mig slapped down the gamatrix and became Heatblast instead. "Huh? Aw man," he announced. The monsters walked slowly and threateningly towards Mig and tried to smack him down. Heatblast flew into the air and fired fire at one monster's head and eyes and looked down at Maltha. "Improvise with something!" he shouted. Maltha nodded and grabbed a rock and yanked it at one monster's nose. The monster moaned and collasped down, his nose defalting his body. "MIG! THE NOSE! HIT THE NOSES!" shouted Maltha. Heatblast fired his fireballs at their noses and they all collapsed down, defeated and turned into nothingness. "NOOO!!" screamed the loud booming voice. Mig turned into Dragonfly and flew up to the where the voice was coming from's blimp. "Look, I defeated your little monsters and your weirdo weak boss. What ELSE do you have to throw at me?" he asked. "HAHAHAHA! That was a just a mere warm-up compared to what we have in store for you next," said the alien. "Show me anything. I bet I can trash it into nothingness," said Dragonfly. Just then a yellow ray came from the top of the airships and pointed down in front of Dragonfly. He flew back a few inches and saw globs forming and mixing together. Just then he saw a face, arms, and legs and then a large orange blast occured. A figure appeared in the blast and Dragonfly gasped, just as he turned back into Mig. "CORROLIEIS? YOU'RE ALIVVEEE!?" shouted Mig. "ALL HAIL KING CORROLIEIS!" shouted the aliens in the ships. Mig stared in shock at the resurrected enemy from his past when he had the prototype gamatrix. "Me...am...back!" he shouted. He stared down at Mig and glared at the sight of him. "Well, if it isn't my old pal, Miggy. Surprised to see Corrolieis once again?" he asked. "I would LOVE to say the same to you too...if it was," said Mig. "How dare you talk to King Corrolieis that way, earthling?" asked one alien. "Sir, kill him. We've tried, and now your back to fullfill your true destiny, sir," said another alien. Corrolieis smiled and laughed heavily. "Corrolieis would love to do that...now," he said. "But first...I think it's time you see my TRUE form," said Corrolieis. A green flash occured and Corrolieis grew to large height. His head was ice, his neck and face were water, his elbows, shoulders, knees, thighs, and feet were ice and the rest was water. His arms were squid-like and he had spikes all over his back. "RAGRGGHHH!" he roared. Mig was stunned. He looked at his gamatrix and flipped through its holographic features. "Come on, come on! I need something to stop this guy...SOMETHING GOOD!" he shouted. He slapped down the gamatrix and became another new alien, known as Aquapus. He stared at himself and looked up at Corrolieis. "Alrighty then, this new guy should take you down," he announced. He jumped up into the air and suctioned onto Corrolieis's ice parts. "Whoa, no slipping. Sweet!" he shouted. He crawled up Corrolieis and Corrolieis tried whacking him off but failed at doing so. Aquapus took a deep breath and swam right into the water of Corrolieis. "Ewk," said Maltha. Aquapus swam throughout Corrolieis and found his ice cold heart. "Huh, he actually has one. I owe Maltha 10 bucks," said Maltha. Aquapus sucked up most of the water in Corrolieis and grew to be fatter. He zoomed out of Corrolieis, with his heart inside him, and sprayed out all the water onto Maltha. His heart landed and cracked into pieces. "Thank, you, partner," said Maltha, sarcastically. Aquapus came falling down and turned back, as he landed on Maltha. "Heh heh, sorry," he said. "NO! Corrolieis...can....live," Corrolieis shouted. He fell down and turned into just water and ice, which melted and went off. "UGH! THAT'S IT!" shouted the booming voice again. It released a large circular drone that quickly turned into another monster, only this time it was mutant and stronger. "Oh joy. You guys will just never stop," said Mig. He ran at the monster and turned into XLR8 and sped around it, making it loose track of him and dizzy. "Too easy!" he shouted. The monster fell down from dizziness and Mig transformed into Diamondhead and shot its nose with spikes. It collapsed and died off with a small explosion. "Impressive I must say so myself...looks like we better fire up the core chains," said the voice. "NO," demanded Diamondhead. "I will not let you cause any more harm or destruction in this halo arena!" he shouted. "Try me," said the booming voice. Diamondhead frowned and transformed into Crashhopper. "WHOO HOO!" he shouted, as he launched from the ground into the booming voice's airship. "I told you no more," he said. "And I told you no one kills our boss...especially 3 times now. You will pay later," he said. "Later? No, NOW!" he shouted. Crashhopper transformed into Sonic Boomer and blasted the alien all the way into the back of the airship. "I am through with you now," he said. Sonic Boomer ran to the controls and the alien grabbed his foot and yanked him back. "No, this is my ship," the alien said. Sonic Boomer smiled and launched himself at the alien and blasted him out of the ship. "WAAAA!!!" screamed the alien, as he descended down to the Earth. Sonic Boomer went to the controls and pressed self destruct as well as turning off the halo shield. "MALTHA, GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Sonic Boomer. He peeked down and saw Maltha stuck on a weapon that bursted open when the alien hit the ground. "I CAN'T!" he shouted to Mig. "Self destruct in 10 seconds," said the ship. Sonic Boomer turned into Aquapus and blasted water down towards Maltha. The water broke the weapon apart and Maltha was washed away. "MIG!" he shouted. The explosion occured and all the airships exploded into flames and large metallic parts. Just then a flash was heard and Mig was shown, struggling to gain balance in the water flow. "Wow, my gamatrix really needs a break apparently," said Mig, staring at it. The two ended up in the parking lot of Mr. Yogurtine's. Mig got up and looked happily at the place. "NOW we can have a treat," said Mig. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Villains *Ninenine (beginning only) *Corrolieis's Minions *Corrolieis Aliens Used *XLR8 (x2) *Magmageddon *Spiker *Heatblast (accidental; selected alien was Way Big) *Dragonfly (first re-appearance) *Aquapus (first appearance; x2; second time brief) *Diamondhead *Crashhopper (first appearance, brief) *Sonic Boomer (first re-appearance) Trivia *Corrolieis returns. *Corrolieis's followers debut. *Dragonfly and Sonic Boomer re-appear. *Aquapus and Crashhopper debut. *Maltha breaks his weapon. *Ninenine debuts. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7